


Starker Drabbles

by Zenquin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, peter parker/tony stark - Freeform, starker imagine, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenquin/pseuds/Zenquin
Summary: My collection of starker Drabbles~! ^3^ ill try to include all types of genres (smut, fluff, angst, ect..) and just have fun with it~ :3 hope you guys enjoy! <3
Kudos: 37





	1. Delicate and Precious

Peter always loved getting dolled up for his daddy. 

He would drop a pink glittery lush bath bomb with a few drops of bubble soap and soak himself in the floral scent. He would illuminate the master’s bathroom with small plain candles and read a good book, a vintage fantasy romance novel in the victorian era. After an hour, he would be applying dewy soft makeup in a fluffy white robe, making sure every detail is perfect by drawing small hearts next to his eyes and applying clear gloss. He would clip back his hair with chunky clips and spray little spritz of burberry perfume on his neck and wrists. He then would carefully pick out a delicate outfit, pastel pink silk shorts and bra with a sheer baby doll dress over top. He snuggled in their king sized bed with a molang plushie as he continued watching his favourite movie ‘call me by your name” on netflix, waiting patiently for Tony to come back. 

He gasped in delight when he heard the door open, practically throwing himself off the bed and running towards Tony, “Daddy~!” Peter beamed as he threw his arms around Tony’s neck. 

“Hey princess” Tony chuckled as he kissed him sweetly, lifting him up and helping Peter wrap his legs around him, “daddy missed you” 

“I missed you more” he whined, trailing his lips to Tony’s neck and kissing every spot of skin he could find. Tony carried Peter to the wooden kitchen island, getting harder from the love and attention he’s getting. 

“See, daddy?” Peter laid his body out to show off, propping himself up with his elbows, “i got all dolled up for you” he bit his bottom lip, lifting the bottom of his dress up teasingly. 

“All for me? I feel so special” Tony smirked, grabbing his waist and kissed him deeply, “you make daddy very happy” he mumbled. 

“I love you, daddy” he chuckled as he kissed back, running his fingers through Tony’s fringe. 

“I love you more, honey bun” Tony sighed dreamily.


	2. High school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this random au lol should i turn this into a short story with more updates? :0

Courage and stupidity were all that Peter had when it comes to love. 

he listened to the chattering coming from the poplar kid’s lunch table as he worked on his English assignment, biting his pen to keep himself from giggling. He would glance up at Tony Stark and cherish those fuzzy joyful bombs that would explode in his heart. He would clench onto his shirt and bite his lip, letting it prickle across his chest. Tony’s smile was the only way Peter could physically feel something. He wanted to take him out to his favorite places, show him the things he likes, spoil him with love. He sighed as he rested his chin on hand and doodled Tony’s name on a post-it note, knowing he could never be with someone like him. 

“hey, new kid!” Tony greeted Peter with a pat on the back and plopped down in front of him. Peter jumped and quickly hid his note, hearing nothing but his pounding heartbeat and Tony’s friends laughing at him. “How’s it goin”

“Of course you would think I’m new, you’re so focused on how better you are than everyone else that you don’t even realize your pants are unzipped” Peter fired back, snickering at his own comeback. Tony checked and quickly zipped it up with a nod and smile of embarrassment. A few “Oh shit”s and “damn”s were thrown out by his friends as they hyped it up. “You’re happy to see me, huh?” 

“You wouldn’t know unless you were checking me out” Tony leaned in with a smirk. Peter stumbled on his words as his cheeks heated up to a rich red tint and lowered his head to hide his blushing. 

“Shut up, Tony” Peter pouted while wrapping his arms around himself. He hated himself for liking how Tony was treating him. “Bet you liked that I looked” 

“Shit, he actually looked!” He burst out laughing as he slammed the table, he turned to his friends and laughed harder. Peter let out a few chuckles before letting himself laugh with them. 

“You’re really cool, Parker” Tony said with a slight smile after composing himself, “you’re hanging out with us tomorrow” 

Peter used every strength in his muscles to keep in his excitement and it undoubtedly hurt that he couldn’t cheer out loud. He never thought this day would come, the day where he would impress Tony after many practices in his head. his legs were shaking as he nodded with a smile, “you should probably wear tight jeans then if you really want me to check you out” 

“I’ll walk in wearing my fucking underwear if I have to!” He pretended to beg with a praying gesture. He stared at Peter for a few seconds before leaving without another word.


End file.
